Dargonax
History Dargonax is a powerful mechanical God who was forced to flee his home reality after a failed attempt to reform it under his ideals of perfection. Dargonax's only goal is to restore his full strength so he can throw all of time and space into complete and utter chaos, causing the total eradication of all. He intends to do this in order to take revenge for his defeat, a goal he has the power to make a reality. Dargonax's body is composed mostly from crystaline material very similar to the material ELS are made of. This material displays both mechanical and organic properties giving him an amazing ability to heal and powerful durability. Personality Dargonax is extremely egotistical, believing himself the incarnation of perfection itself. He is also extremely violent, willing to kill others simply because they got in his way. These traits eventually forced him to flee his home, as it's inhabitants rose up and managed to overthrow him. He is also very manipulative. Dargonax had no reservations about causing catastrophic damage to the fabric of reality simply to restore himself and later possessed the president of the ESF to expand his power and influence. Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover At some unknown point in time, Dargonax fled his reality after a failed attempt to recreate it in what he believed was "the idea of perfection turned incarnate". Already weakened from his failure, the shift between realities stripped him of most of his power, forcing him to hibernate and slowly regenerate for several centuries. Eventually Dargonax awoke during the War against The Ascent, his power still a mere fraction of his true strength and unable to retake his true form. Determined to restore himself to his full glory, Dargonax ripped open numerous wormholes and tore several gundam pilots and their machines from their respective realities. His goal was to use the damage this act would cause to draw the attention of another being like him, in which he would then capture that being and absorb them to fully restore his power. As expected, the wormholes left catastrophic damage to the realities he had touched, causing them to begin quickly deteriorating as the damage spread. As he had hoped, a powerful being almost immediatly intervened. Unable to undo the damage, the being was forced to beat Dargonax at his own game, opening wormholes that were stable enough to transport several people while avoiding the acceleration of the damage already done. After the Battle of Ceres, Dargonax decided it was time he took further steps to ensure his success. Traveling to Earth, he quickly seized control of the president of the Earth Sphere Federation, possessing his body while systematically enslaving the military through his telepathic powers. Under his new persona, Dargonax recalled Star Strike back to Earth and brought together the ESF War Council, the only people who had somehow managed to resist his control. He intended to kill two birds with one stone by bringing them all together. During the meeting, Dargonax attempted to telepathically enslave the members of Team Strike. However his efforts failed as several protective barriers took place, having been previously set in place by the same being who sought to correct the damage Dargonax had caused. Enraged he forced all the war council members into unconciousness so he could personally deal with Star Strike without fearing his identity from being exposed. Summoning several guards under his control, Dargonax swiftly incapacitated both Ransac Strike and Daryl by rendering them helpless with his telekinesis. He then killed Charlie Days by holding him in place while the guards shot several rounds into him, a punishment for Charlie having attempted to stab Dargonax in anger. He then allowed Amuro Ray, Heero Yuy, and Ash Kennedy to escape, hoping they would lead him to his rival. When they escaped Dargonax ordered both Ransac and Daryl imprisioned for high treason, placed powerful telepathic on the war council to ensure their loyalty, and then falsified documents that allowed the ESF to reverse engineer both the Psychoframe and the ZERO System. He later sensed his mysterious rival using his power to resurrect Charlie and Renki Miniki, wiping their memories of their time after being thrown through the wormhole and sending them to their proper realities. This action allowed the being to briefly halt the damage done by Dargonax. Deciding it was of no consequence, Dargonax turned his attention to seeking out Star Strike, who's presence had been shielded from him by the protective barriers. Powers Dargonax is host to several abilities that make him incredibly powerful. *'Self Regeneration: '''Dargonax can heal himself from most major and minor injuries without much difficulty. *'Telekinesis:' Dargonax can manipulate objects with his mind. *'Shape Shifting:' Dargonax can alter his form to any shape and size he desires at will. *'Space/Time Manipulation:' Dargonax can warp time and space to tear open wormholes capable of sending things vast distances or through time itself or simply to warp himself and his surroundings. He can also use the wormhole to bind himself to an earlier point of existence, giving him virtual immortality and omniscience, as it would take killing every second of his existence simultaneously to defeat him. *'Energy Generation and Manipulation:' Dargonax can easily generate large amounts of psychic energy and focus it into any shape he desires, from simple attacks to nearly impenetrable energy shields. *'Absorption and Assimilation:' Dargonax can absorb the abilities of people, (Quantum Brainwaves or other abilities granted through evolution or genetic manipulation), and Mobile Suits and replicate those abilities beyond their original level. He can also perform this on weapons, perfectly replicating them. Dargonax is unable to absorb or connect with the OS of a mobile suit, preventing him from gaining access to powerful machines such as Veda. *'Telepathy:' Dargonax communicates through telepathy via Quantum Brainwaves. *'Super Strength:''' Because of his sheer size, Dargonax can easily display vast amounts of strength. A single swipe of his arm is enough to shatter even the toughest of enemies. However outside of his true form this strength is greatly diminished. Appearances Dargonax plays a critical role in Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover as the master villain behind the wormholes and later manipulation of the Earth Sphere Federation in an attempt to eliminate Star Strike.